


And Put a Bandage On My Bleeding Heart

by Junene



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junene/pseuds/Junene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts Donghyuk physically to see Hanbin this way. It hurts even more knowing he’s not the one who can make it better. Post WIN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Put a Bandage On My Bleeding Heart

Donghyuk hurts, they all do. There isn’t a single member of Team B who isn’t feeling the sting of their loss. Donghyuk knows though that there is one person among their group who feels the weight of defeat more than any of them. Hanbin had made himself scarce since they’d received the WIN results. Their loss was like a punch to the gut. They thought they’d been ready. They’d practiced and cried and worked until they collapsed from exhaustion. Hanbin had been their leader and their solid rock.

 

Hanbin, Donghyuk knows, blames himself for their shortcomings. Their leader has a tendency to internalize every piece of criticism they receive regardless of whether it was directed at him or their group as a whole. Losing WIN was more than just a setback for their leader. Team B’s leader had steadfastly stuck by them and had seen them through it all. The weight of the entire competition had fallen so heavily on Hanbin’s shoulders it came as no surprise that he’d taken the loss so personally.

 

Donghyuk is on his way to their practice room when he hears them. He picks Hanbin’s voice out right away. Whoever Hanbin is talking to is speaking too lowly for Donghyuk to catch the full conversation. What Donghyuk can tell – from what little he hears – is that Hanbin is busy destroying himself.

 

“-But if I’d only-“

 

Donghyuk hears the other person huff, cutting the rest of their leader’s sentence off. Hanbin has probably been beating himself up for awhile now. Carefully, Donghyuk peaks around the corner and though the glass of their practice room door. Hanbin is sitting on the floor, back to the door. Bobby is sitting in front of him, hands planted on Hanbin’s shoulders. Hanbin is hunched over, either crying or attempting to pull his own hair out. Bobby seems tired; he’s probably been helping Hanbin deal with this since the got the news.

 

Donghyuk knows that Bobby and Hanbin are close… But it doesn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat when Bobby leans over and pulls Hanbin close. It doesn’t keep him from aching at the sight of Bobby pulling Hanbin into a tight hug. He will never have that easy friendship with Hanbin. Not that friendship is what he really wants to begin with…

 

When Hanbin moves his head to nuzzle into Bobby’s neck, Donghyuk decides he’s had enough. He turns quickly and walks back down the hall and out of the building. Donghyuk’s jealousy keeps him awake that night. It isn’t until early the next morning when he’s replaying the scene from the studio over in his head that he realizes exactly what’s wrong.

 

 

“He that is not jealous is not in love.”

-St. Augustine


End file.
